


Ты не попадешь в автокатастрофу

by Cexmet



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Language: Russian, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Линда надеется, что все будет хорошо. Дэнни тоже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты не попадешь в автокатастрофу

Дэнни до сих пор снится Ирак, снится смерть Джо, снятся аресты и перестрелки, все, что случалось на самом деле и только могло случиться – но он больше не просыпается по-киношному глядя в потолок широко раскрытыми, как на парадном фото, глазами, он вообще больше не просыпается ночами, за исключением тех случаев, когда ему звонят. У него хорошая жизнь – настолько, насколько может быть хороша жизнь полицейского: жена и дети, которые любят его, и работа, ради которой стоит жить, а, может быть, и умереть, если потребуется. Дэнни Рэйган – идеальный персонаж какого-нибудь сериала с погонями, расследованиями и избитой до полусмерти, но верной моралью перед титрами.   
Он – хороший коп настолько, насколько может, хороший отец настолько, насколько хватает времени, и до карикатурного хороший муж. Линда знает, что у него нет другой женщины – даже если синяки или царапины на теле Дэнни выглядят странно, она не чувствует на нем или его одежде ничего похожего на чужие запахи и не видит в его глазах ничего, похожего на ложь. Он говорит и «ты – единственная женщина в моей жизни», и «у меня нет ничего, кроме семьи», и это – чистая правда, пусть даже Линда и чувствует, что под ней прячется что-то еще: любая женщина знает – некоторые ящики лучше не открывать, лучше не стучаться в некоторые двери и не разрывать могилы, если боишься того, кто может там находиться. Это – одна из причин, по которым их брак можно назвать надежным, одна из вещей, за которые Дэнни бесконечно ей благодарен.  
Некоторые смотрят в глаза, когда врут, другие, узнав эту истину из сериалов, начинают отводить взгляд, Дэнни старается не делать ни того, ни другого, просто улыбается, не пожимая плечами и не закрывая глаза.   
Иногда он хочет рассказать обо всем: «Линда, дорогая, когда мне было четырнадцать, мой отец меня домогался», «Линда, дорогая, дело вовсе не кончилось, когда мне исполнилось пятнадцать или шестнадцать», он где-то слышал пару сотен раз, что становится лучше, если выговориться – но это едва ли правда, по крайней мере, ни один подонок из тех, кого Дэнни допрашивал, не чувствовал себя лучше после того, как признавался. Разве что переставал бояться, что его вот-вот ударят снова, а потом еще раз и еще.   
Дэнни умеет бить так, чтобы было больно – умел еще тогда, когда все это началось, но уметь ударить и ударить по-настоящему – разные вещи, и дело совсем не в том, что для него было бы тяжело двинуть отцу коленом по яйцам. Есть вещи гораздо сложнее простого «я не могу», которым ограждают себя от возможности спастись жены, избиваемые мужьями и дети, которых травят в школах – и у Дэнни есть ответ на его собственное «почему»: отец никогда не стремился причинить ему боль, даже когда причинял, и в основе всего с самого начала лежала любовь. Такова его система оправданий – как и всякий Рэйган, он знает разницу между допустимым и недопустимым, правильным и неправильным, но также знает и то, что «правильное» не значит «то, что должно быть». Если бы Дэнни всегда поступал правильно, он ничего бы не добился – и он знает, что многим обязан неправильным, но нужным поступкам которые совершал сам, вслед за отцом и дедом – и все это вовсе не значит, что он такой, как его отец.  
Пусть даже он и любит Линду так же, как отец любил маму.   
То, что делает его отец, с ним, не так, как делал это с мамой: грубо, но терпимо, и давно же настолько добровольно, насколько может быть, хотя он и не спрашивает, но Дэнни не сказал бы «нет» – даже когда отец упирается коленом ему в пах, или толкает обеими руками в лопатки, резко, как при аресте, даже когда он ловко захватывает волосы на его затылке, тянет на себя, заставляя Дэнни запрокинуть голову, и тот тяжело дышит, впиваясь зубами в собственное запястье. То, что делает сам Дэнни: оправдывает ожидания своей семьи, лучше, чем Эрин или Джейми, которые тоже стараются, но так никогда и не добегут до финиша, будут думать, что бьются до конца, но никогда не зайдут дальше, чем позволяет их представления о том, каким должен быть мир – и, может быть, именно поэтому отец и делает это все именно с ним.   
А, может быть, и нет – Дэнни не смог найти никаких доказательств тому, что отец делал что-то подобное с братьями и сестрой, но совсем не уверен в своих способностях детектива, когда речь идет о семье. Тем более, что он – не Шерлок Холмс, находящий убийцу по оторванной пуговице с рубашки и стертому отпечатку ботинка, он – трудяга, обрабатывающий сотни бессмысленных версий, идущий по невнятным следам, все, что когда-либо по-настоящему было у Рэйганов: терпение, целеустремленность, зажженный бикфордов шнур, который никогда не погаснет. Это все – неотъемлемая часть самого Дэнни: если ты – легавый в третьем поколении, ты можешь делать вид, что выбрал, кем быть – так сделал Джейми – но, в конце концов, любой выбор окажется фальшивкой, и все сведется только к ожиданию момента, когда случится то, что должно: патрульный, детектив, старший детектив, когда-нибудь, если повезет, комиссар.   
Все его утра и вечера, то, что творится в каждом доме и каждом переулке – преступления, совершаемые чудовищами, преступления, совершаемые обычными людьми. Преступления, в которых повинны сами их жертвы, преступления, которых жертвы могли бы избежать: иногда Дэнни кажется, что грань между этими понятиями из его собственного словаря тонка, как волос, а иногда – что ее нет, но даже если жертва и виновна, преступник должен быть наказан, для этого стоит хоть застроить всю Америку тюрьмами, хоть убить всю жизнь на борьбу с подонками. Дэнни готов сделать это, и его отец всю жизнь был готов., Джо был готов – вставать каждое утро, чтобы быть готовым к сражению, сутками существовать, питаясь одним только растворимым кофе, стискивать зубы, когда уходишь из своего дома в другой мир, где отцы ненавидят детей, где братья убивают друг друга.  
Некоторые правила этого мира, врезаются в память, хочешь ты этого или нет, остаются там, как рисунок на подушечках пальцев, и, рано или поздно, начинаешь смотреть на них сквозь все: ты можешь смыть кровь с рук, но не можешь вычистить грязь из-под ногтей, ты можешь перестать думать о чем-то, но не можешь забыть. О смерти Джо, например, в которой можно винить кого угодно, но в итоге, оказывается, что виновата семья – люди, которые покрывали «голубых рыцарей», люди, которые не стали искать убийц. Дэнни предпочел бы не помнить обо всем этом, как не помнить и то, что отец не сразу рассказал ему свою историю про множество способов, которыми отец может выражать любовь к сыну, и не потому, что ее было сложно придумать, а потому, что тот не сразу бы поверил.  
Если что и мешает Дэнни жить, так это то, что он арестовывает таких, как его отец – глав многодетных семей, одиночек или вдовцов, или тех, у кого любящие жены, детали могут меняться, постоянно только одно: они хватают своих сыновей и дочерей, и трахают в темных комнатах – зажимая рты, выкручивая руки, некоторые отпускают своих жертв, когда те становятся старше, но некоторые хранят верность тем, кого насилуют. Есть жертвы, которые смиряются со всем, и просто терпят – а некоторые пытаются убежать, и делают только хуже. Дэнни пытался уйти, не для того, чтобы спастись, а просто для того, чтобы это прекратить – есть разница между бегством и отступлением, – и он знает, что если не смог закончить все, даже отправившись в Ирак, значит, не сможет сделать этого и в Нью-Йорке – и это самое время признать, что он вовсе не хочет убегать, давно уже не хочет, потому, что даже такие, как он, рано или поздно, начинают ценить сложившийся порядок вещей, каким бы он ни был. Это – то, что у Дэнни есть: сколько бы раз он не ударял сам, ему нужно помнит: не каждый удар стоит того, чтобы его отразить.   
Правда в том, что это давно уже единственный действительно работающий способ, только это и позволяет ему почувствовать себя настоящим: когда отец стискивает своими пальцами его запястья и сдавливает так сильно, как только может, Дэнни чувствует свой пульс, и потом, в путанице десятков неслаженных движений, он осознает, что здесь и сейчас действительно существует, и это не значит «быть живым», это значит – «быть настоящим». Дэнни знает, что он не какой-нибудь педик, и никогда не стал бы спать с мужиком – он и не спит с мужиком, и когда отец трахает его в задницу, это не столько секс, сколько просто короткая попытка убежать ото всего, что происходит вокруг – как липкие от сиропа пончики между двумя телефонными звонками, как глубокий вдох между двумя выстрелами.   
То, что мы говорим о других и никогда не скажем о себе: некоторые жертвы смиряются, и начинают даже находит удовольствие в том, что когда-то было насилием, но от этого ничего не меняется – преступление есть преступление; и Дэнни смирился – он по-прежнему помнит, как было больно в самом начале, по-настоящему, но, когда отец прихватывает зубами кожу на его шее, память стирается, точно выгорая или смываясь дождем, остаются только оправдания, все те, что они сочинили вместе, так, как сочиняют сказки для заболевших младших сестер и братьев. Иногда Дэнни верит в то, что все это с самого начала было обговорено в примечаниях мелким шрифтом к контракту о рождении сыном лучшего полицейского в мире, иногда – не верит, иногда – просто хочет признаться, что запутался, достаточно давно, чтобы забыть, когда именно это случилось.   
Поздним вечером, когда от усталости чуть ломит все тело – но это хорошее ощущение, приятное, ничего не болит только у мертвых – ложась в постель с Линдой, со своей женой, с единственной женщиной, которую он любит, прижимаясь лбом к ее затылку, Дэнни почти что слышит, как она мысленно читает молитвы, простые и искренние – «с тобой все будет хорошо, все тебя не застрелят, не прирежут в подворотне, ни один террорист-смертник не взорвет себя рядом с тобой, ты не попадешь в автокатастрофу», и он целует ее в затылок, зная, что все будет хорошо, так, как и должно быть. Того, что случилось с Джо, хватит на них всех – и ни один из Рэйганов, молодых или старых, больше не умрет, никогда, даже если наступит конец света или начнется война. Иногда, в тот момент, когда грань между сном и явью окончательно стирается, Дэнни кажется, что если они с Линдой будут по-настоящему в это верить, то их вера станет правдой, во имя отца и сына.


End file.
